In ink jet printers, ink jet print cartridges or pens are reciprocated on a carriage to print swaths on an advancing media sheet. Pens typically include an ink chamber partially filled with ink, with a print head having an array of nozzles for expelling ink droplets in a controlled pattern. The print head typically includes an integrated circuit chip or die that must be mechanically, electrically, and fluidicially connected to the other pen components.
In current pens, the die is connected to a flexible circuit that is connected to the pen body. The circuit has traces that are bonded at one end to the die, and extend an appreciable length to contacts that electrically connect to contacts on the printer carriage. This permits the pen to be removed and replaced as ink is depleted. The flex circuit also provides a mechanical mounting of the die to the pen body, including a seal to the body that prevents ink leakage. The flex circuit further defines a multitude of orifices that serve as the ink nozzles for printing.
While current systems are effective, it is desirable to reduce manufacturing and component costs by reducing the number of components, and by simplifying the various electrical, mechanical and hydraulic connections or functions. In particular, it is desirable to separate such functions so that modifications and advancements may be made to any one component without significant effect on the others.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing an ink jet printer with a reciprocating carriage having a circuit element with a number of electrical contacts and a fluid aperture. A print head is connected to the circuit element and has a body defining an ink inlet aperture adjacent the fluid aperture. The print head includes a number of conductive leads at least partially encapsulated by a portion of the print head body and connected to an electrical contact on the circuit element. The print head includes a die electrically connected to the leads, and connected to the body in communication with the ink inlet aperture. The leads may be formed from a leadframe, and the die may be at least partially encapsulated by the body.